User blog:Raffine2014/Let's Examine: Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc
Been i played Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, the one of reason André of Dark Lum. They was probably in Globox's stomach some reason, if you want help him to let out the André, make sure before you should do it. This was probably long Story, although there's a Remake version called: Rayman 3 HD (known as Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc High Definition), This only ports to PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Including Achievements. As you might know what this game, it was Sequel of Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Looking through about this game, and can be take screenshot. Taking Screenshots is easy, if you want, make sure you have insert Memory Card 8MB PS2 or if you running PC, you can take lot Screenshot photo album you've captured, I don't know if i want complete this game, although i have lot scores. * Press the F1 key to take screenshot, unless you have move the camera and Press ENTER Key. Enter the Name file you wish, once you done, Select OK. Gameplay I set name is Otome, perhaps because i was wondering no names, so it takes 5 Letters to put it, then I decided completing levels, Following: * The Fairy Council * Clearleaf Forest * The Bog of Murk * The Land of the Livid Dead I've been tried play this game and it's very hard, and long story, In case i have been doing that lot scores i've been increased, As you might know what i have been good more points, Now i can watch the Cinematics and Extra, as well the Minigames. Album Albums are in Main Menu, you can select and you can see you've been stored on hard drive or your Memory Card PS2, Each time you've captured lot screenshot photo, This would might be good. and Of course, you can make custom Screenshot using Microsoft Paint, and it's need 511x384 Resolution to make it. Starting the Resolution to make screenshot, it only 512x512, like Warcraft 3, you can Convert BMP, JPG or TGA to BLP, using Warcraft 3 Viewer. The Rayman 3 is always take a lot Screenshots, It easy if you create custom screenshot, That will be outside Publisher and developer, such as Bandai Namco. In the Title Screen at above (like Copyright), you will see what string says: © 2003 Ubi Soft Entertainment, All rights reserved. Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc, Ubi Soft and the Ubi Soft logo are trademarks of Ubi Soft Entertainment in the US or other countries. Perhaps Rayman is the registered trademark of Ubi Soft, which in case, it applies Donald Duck Goin' Quackers, Although the different Developers are lot regions, Somewhat like Shanghai. Before about DCD Aikatsu! Title Screen, we know what this means. This is Indonesia Version, That was probably if you seen a copyright bottom, by inserting Coin, during Opening Anime, there's also included copyright, which means belongs to Sunrise. Most in Indonesia TV were ported, in RCTI Channel, due for MNC Bankrupt, because Indihome has removed MNC Channel. and there's no Global TV. So if you want take screenshot on Rayman 3 in-game, you press the F1 key to take screenshot. Unless move the Mouse (Not only click, but you can move the mouse) then take screenshot by pressing ENTER Key. How to taking Screenshots First, press the F1 Key to capture Screenshot, Make sure you have Move the Mouse and arrow keys then press the ENTER key, Make sure even you can't save screenshot, use FRAPS instead. By Pressing the F1 Key, you should move the Mouse and the Arrow Keys to move something. After you moving the Mouse and Arrow Keys, go ahead and press the ENTER key. After the Message says "Are you sure?", Choose Yes to save it, if you haven't done, Choose No. You decide what you want answer doing. Enter the File Name you want type any letters, although no keyboard, but unless you use Arrow Keys to choose Letter and Number. Maximum Name at least 7 Letters, instead when New Game, you only have 5 letters. After you done choosing the letters for filename, Go ahead and Select OK. And you will saved on SnapShot Folder or Going to Album. Here are following Example to save: * OTOME09 * RAY01 * AOI02 The Files are saved with BMP, if you want make Loading Screen for Warcraft 3, open the Warcraft 3 Viewer and find the Convert TGA to BLP (it also works for BMP). See Below for Looking Snapshot Folder. Looking Snapshot Folder A Snapshot Folder is located at Rayman 3 Folder, which you can see a screenshots about you want put it, Most snapshot Folder includes BMP File, somewhat this game, which nothing interested if you converting to PNG. The Resolution for 512x512 can be converted to BLP, which if you make custom loading screen, You can do it. Unless you have install Warcraft 3 and use World Editor. To make Custom Screenshot, simply run mspaint.exe when searching on Start Menu. or If you do not find, Press the Windows Key + R to access Run dialog, just type mspaint and click OK. Define Keys I am not surely about this for PC has ported, when making same control for PlayStation 2. So i guess wonder what i want do it, when i can install driver for ps3 controller, without MotioninJoy. Instead, not only Arrow Keys, like Up, down, left, and right. Well, i was did this thing, which i can define key if i can. Anything Else? Too bad i want doing this wiki, but we are working Aikatsu! Episodes article i have plan. In case we will work hard doing this wiki when i'm doing. Improving lot things to do, as well we can do it. But if we can do something, i'll try. At least i can make more to do for something. Keep it mind i have also working hard, then uploading some stuffs about aikatsu. I'll find another games i never heard, once i find something, i can play it. Thanks. Category:Blog posts